Heaviest Pressure
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Summary: Ichigo seorang siswa prodigy di sekolahnya. Hari-harinya di habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Ia selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang murid baru. Apakah murid baru ini bisa membantu Ichigo untuk keluar dari tekanan-tekanan yang di alaminya? RNR...
1. Chapter 1

Halo… author gaje ini akan mengupdate fic yang baru lagi.

Ichi: kebiasaaan lo thor.

Kusa: semoga suka dengan fic yang baru.

Hisa: Dan terhibur tentunya dengan fic ini.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi M).**

**Genre: Family, Friends, Romantis, Hurt/comport.**

**Warnig: Gaje,**** Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC, Lemon (Maybe), Yaoi, Incest (maybe).**

**Pair: Shuuhei x Ichigo, Kensei x Kaien.**

**A/N: Kaien: aniki.**

**Ichigo: Nii-san. **

**Garis miring dan '': bicara dalam hati**

**Summary: Ichigo seorang siswa prodigy di sekolahnya. Hari-harinya di habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Ia selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang murid baru. Apakah murid baru ini bisa membantu Ichigo untuk keluar dari tekanan-tekanan yang di alaminya?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Di sebuah sekolah yaitu SMA Karakura yang terletak di pusat kota ini, di tempat ini para siswa datang untuk belajar dan memperoleh ilmu. Tidak keterkecuali pemuda berambut orange ini yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang di juluki kutu buku oleh teman-temannya, ia pemuda yang berbakat dan pintar tapi tidak banyak orang yang tahu mengenai dirinya.

"Ichi, sudah sampai. Hah! Kau benar-benar rajin Ichi. sudahlah ayo turun dan ingat pesan aniki ya." Kaien memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Ia melihat ichigo yang masih membaca buku pelajarannya. Ichigo menutup bukunya dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, Kaien hanya menghela napas saja dengan melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Ohayou sensei..." Ucap salah satu siswi menyapa Kaien yang menjadi guru mereka.

"Ohayou mo… ayo Ichigo." Jawab Kaien membalas sapaan muridnya dan ia sudah tidak heran jika Ichigo hanya diam saja "Nah, aniki duluan ya."

"Iya Aniki." Kata Ichigo menuju kelasnya setelah mengganti sepatunya di loker. Ia melewati siswa dan siswi yang lain dengan santai, memang masih terlalu pagi ia datang ke sekolah dengan kakaknya. Ichigo memang pendiam dan tergolong anak yang rajin, pintar, dan banyak yang mungkin bisa di bilang iri padanya. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang di alami oleh Ichigo selama ini.

Ketika sampai di kelas Ichigo langsung membuka buku pelajarannya kembali dan hari itu memang ada ulangan di jam pertama. Rukia dan Renji yang menjadi temannya semenjak SD bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo, sifatnya berubah dengan drastis dan jarang mengobrol dengan mereka lagi. Begitu juga dengan Kusaka yang merupakan sepupunya yang satu sekolah dengannya namun berbeda rumah

"Pagi-pagi sudah baca Ichi-kun." Kata Kusaka duduk di depan Ichigo yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Ya, bukankah nanti ada ulangan?" Jawab Ichigo yang tetap membaca bukunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Ichi-kun. Aku dan yang lain menginginkan dirimu yang dulu, tidak seperti ini!" Kusaka memperhatikan Ichigo dari dulu hingga sifatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kusa-nii…" ucap Ichigo singkat lalu ia berhenti membaca bukunya dan menatap Kusaka.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana dulu." Gumam Kusaka pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih diam saja. Ia tahu ini sulit untuk Ichigo yang sekarang, tetapi sebagai teman dan sepupunya ia mau Ichigo kembali lagi ke dirinya yang lama.

Ichigo menutup buku yang di bacanya dan melihat keluar jendela, banyak para siswa dan siswa berdatangan ke sekolah. Ada rasanya ia ingin seperti anak-anak yang lain, bisa main, bercanda bersama teman-temannya, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan itu semua.

Kakaknya Kaien sudah berusaha membujuknya agar tidak terlalu di paksakan, memang tekanan yang besar dari ayah mereka yang membuat Ichigo menjadi seperti ini, tidak lama bel pun berbunyi tanda masuk. Kaien adalah guru kimia di kelas Ichigo, selain guru kimia ia juga mengajar di mata pelajaran lain.

Kaien membagaikan kertas soal kepada murid-muridnya, Ichigo menghela napas saat kakaknya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mulai mengerjakan soal yang di berikan dengan serius, untung saja dia sudah belajar dan diajarin oleh Kaien. Meski mereka kakak adik di sekolah tetap bersifat profesional, hubungan antara guru dan murid. Kaien memerhatikan mereka dengan seksama dan berkeliling agar tidak ada yang berbuat curang. Mereka semua mengerjakan dengan serius tanpa adanya yang berisik sama sekali.

Ketika bel berbunyi mereka mengumpulkan dengan serempak tentu saja Ichigo juga. Kaien memperhatikan Ichigo yang tidak bekomunikasi dengan teman-temannya, hal ini membuat ia sedih tapi tidak ia tunjukan kepada Ichigo. Setelah itu pun pelajaran biologi di mulai dengan damai dan tenang, tidak sedikit pun Ichigo melewati penselajasan yang di ajarkan oleh sang guru. Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun datang para siswa maupun siswi menyambut dengan senang.

"Lo Ichi-kun… cepat banget hilangnya? Kemana dia pergi?" Ucap Kusaka dengan kesal saat menghampiri tempat duduknya, namun Ichigo sudah tidak ada, hal ini membuatnya bingung kepada Ichigo yang selalu pergi dan menyendiri itu. "Rukia-chan, Renji-kun, kau lihat Ichigo?" Tanya Kusaka kepada temannya yaitu Rukia Kuchiki dan Renji Abarai.

"Ichigo? Tadi udah keluar sepertinya ke perpustaka Kusa-san." Jawab Renji dengan singkat dan tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini, yang meyendiri setiap istirahat.

"Begitu, padahal aku mau bicara dengannya. Terima kasih ya." Ucap Kusaka berancak pergi untuk mencari tetapi Rukia menghentikannya. "Ada apa Rukia-chan?"

"Aku mau tanya apa Ichigo tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu? Dan tadi aku melihatnya sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu. Apa ia sedang sakit?" Rukia langsung mengutarakan yang membuatnya penasarn sejak tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rukia-chan, apa hanya dia saja yang bisa? Sakit? Apa maksudmu?" Kusaka menjawab dengan bingung dan tidak mengerti maksud Rukia.

"Tadi aku dan Renji memperhatikan Ichigo saat sedang ulangan, sepertinya tangannya sedang terluka. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti." Rukia mengingat-ngigat apa yang ia lihat tadi benar atau tidak?.

"dia siapa Kusaka-san?" Tanya Renji yang mendengar saat Kusaka bicara dia pelan.

"Nanti kalau waktunya tiba aku akan kenalkan. Oh ya kalian bisa panggil Kaien sensei ke atap? Biar aku yang mencari Ichigo" Kusaka pun pergi setelah selesai berbicara dengan mereka dan mencari Ichigo yang entah ada dimana? Sedangkan Rukia dan Renji pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Kaien. Tidak di sangka Kusaka bertemu Ichigo saat keluar dari perpustakaan. "Ichi-kun, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Kusa-nii? Bisa kok. Ada apa?" Ichi bertanya kepada Kusaka dengan bingung tumben sekali mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Ayo, kita bicara di tempat biasa saja" Ucapnya Kusaka saat mengajak pergi ketempat favorit Ichigo biasa sendiri. Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Kusaka yang berjalan di depannya. "Ichi-kun, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kusaka setelah sampai di atap sekolah.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Kenapa bicara begitu?" Kata Ichigo kaget ketika Kusaka bertanya seperti itu. Dan dia tahu dari mana hal ini?

"Jangan bohong padaku Ichi-kun. Perlihatkan padaku." Kata Kusaka yang tahu Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Kusa-nii." Ichigo menjawabnya dengan yakin dan tidak menunjukkan bahwa tanganya sakit.

"Dasar keras kepala." Gerutu Kusaka dan menjitaknya pelan membuat Ichigo meringis. Lalu ia membuka lengan baju Ichigo sampai sebatas sikut. "Ichi-kun ini? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Tanya Kusaka terkejut melihat memar di tangan Kiri Ichigo.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan orang lain" Ichigo menjawab pelan dan lirih. Kaien yang baru saja datang melihat Ichigo dengan lembut. "Aniki?"

"Ichi baka." Kata Kaien lalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan memeluknya pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak bicarakan hal ini pada aniki?"

"Gomen aniki… Aku…" Ucap Ichigo berbisik pelan dalam pelukannya, ini lah yang di butuhkan saat ini. kasih sayang dari orang yang menyayanginya.

"Sudahlah Ichi. Aniki obatin dulu dan tahan ya" Ucap Kaien lalu mengobati Ichigo dengan PK3 yang dibawanya tadi. Kusaka menghela napas lega setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Ichigo. "Nah, sudah selesai…"

"Arigatou aniki." Kata Ichigo pelan sambil mengulung lengan bajunya kembali untuk menutupinya.

"Ne, Kaien-nii. Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Ichigo?" Kusaka bertanya kepada Kaien dengan rasa penasaran, dan siapa orang yang tega berbuat ini ke sepupunya tersanyang baginya.

"Itu…. Ah! Sudah bel masuk. Kalian nanti telat." Kata Kaien mencoba mengelak dari pembicaraan ini dan tidak mau di ketahui siapa yang melakukan ini semua.

"Kaien-nii… Jangan-jangan yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Kusaka melanjutkan perkataannya yang menebak orang tersebut dengan yakin tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Itu… sudahlah lain kali saya kita bicarakan. Ayo Ichigo, Kusaka, cepat kalian masuk ke kelas." Ucap Kaien ingin menjawabnya tetapi melihat Ichigo menggeleng agar tidak memberitahukannya.

"Baiklah… Ayo Ichi-kun." Kusaka pun mengalah dan mengerti hal ini. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Selama dalam pelajaran Ichigo menjadi memikirkan yang tadi di bicarakan dengan Kusaka dan Kaien, apa Kusaka mengetahui siapa yang di beritahukannya? Tapi di enyah dalam pikirannya dan tetap konsentrasi dalam pelajaran.

Kusaka melirik sebentar ke Ichigo yang dijauh dari tempat duduknya, ia masih yakin kepada orang yang melakukan hal itu ke Ichigo. Tapi hanya Kaien dan Ichigo saja yang tahu siapa orang itu, hanya saja mereka tidak mau memberitahukannya sekarang. Kusaka hanya menghela napas pasrah, susah juga memaksa mereka utnuk bercerita terutama Ichigo.

Di sebuah tempat pemuda dengan berambut hitam keunguan yang bernama lengkap Shuuhei Muguruma baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Sudah lama ia tidak pulang ke kota kelahirannya ini, dan ia mencari orang yang sudah lama tidak di jumpainya.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pemuda itu waktu mereka kecil, entah bagaimana mereka bertemu saat itu? Tetapi Shuuhei masih mengingat saja sampai sekarang dan ia tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia pun pergi ke rumah kakaknya yang tinggal di kota itu, surat pindahan sekolah juga sudah selesai di urus.

Shuuhei memanggil taksi untuk pergi ke tempat lama yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia pun berhenti di taman saat waktu ia kecil dulu dan mengingat saat bertemu dengannya. Di sekolah tidak terasa jam makan siang pun datang, Ichigo makan siang di atap dengan di temani oleh bukunya yang ia bawa untuk belajar. Kaien yang biasa menemaninya tetapi untuk hari ini tidak, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan. Setelah makan Ichigo kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang harus di selesaikannya sebelum les di mulai nanti.

Sehari-hari ia memang mempunyai jadwal yang di bilang padat, ia pun menyelesaikansoal-soal tersebut tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Lalu ia pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan gurunya untuk pertemuan yang berikutnya. Kusaka yang ingin menemuinya lagi dan berbicara kepada Ichigo, menjadi mengurungkan niatnya melihat Ichigo sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Ne Ichi-kun." Panggil Kusaka yang datang mendekat kepada Ichigo yang masih menulis dan tidak mengetahui ia datang.

"Kusa-nii, tumben ada perlu apa?" Ucap Ichigo kaget melihat Kusaka yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya lalu kembali menulis jawaban yang sudah ia cari.

"Tidak, aku mencarimu karena kau tidak di kelas dan ternyata kau di sini. Lagi mengerjakan tugas yang tadi di berikan?" Jawab Kusaka saat duduk di sebelah Ichigo sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Iya, kenapa Kusa-nii mencariku? Tidak bersama yang lain?" Tanya Ichigo bingung dengan pernyataan Kusaka yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak lagi kepengin di sini saja. Oh ya! aku mau menanyakan yang tadi, kau terluka kenapa?" Tanya Kusaka kembali dan melihat ke arah Ichigo yang berhenti menulis. "Katakan Ichi-kun kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Itu… Maaf Kusa-nii, aku tidak bisa memberi tahukannya. Aku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk memberitahukan siapa orangnya." Ichigo berucap dengan lirih dan pelan, Kusaka melihatnya dengan sedih.

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa Ichi-kun, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat." Ucap Kusaka menepuk kepalanya pelan "Aku, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Renji dan Kaien-nii akan selalu membantumu. Jadi tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu."

"Kusa-nii… Iya arigatou." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis tanpa terlihat oleh Kusaka. "Aku akan mengingatnya." Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai hangat walau itu hanya sedikit tapi Ichigo senang masih ada yang mengakui keberadaannya.

"Dasar…. Kau jadi penurut begini kalau tidak ada orang. Kalau sudah selesai mengerjakannya istirahat dulu, kau pasti lelah Ichi-kun" Kusaka menjadi tersenyum melihat Ichigo seperti ini. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan yang terlihat oleh Kusaka. Mereka pun bersama-sama menikmati suasana yang tenang di sini, hanya tempat ini yang nyaman menikmati pemandangan dari atas selain bukit dan yang lain.

Tanpa sadar bel masuk pun sudah tiba mereka masuk pun ke kelas supaya tidak terlambat dan untungnya Byakuya Sensei yang mengajar matematika belum datang, sehingga mereka selamat dari hukuman yang akan di terima jika masuk ke kelasnya. Mereka pun mengumpulakan tugas yang berikan Byakuya Sensei saat pertemuan sebelumnya. Sebagian mereka yang lupa mengerjakan mendapat hukuman berlari menglilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga puluh kali dan di berikan tugas dan tidak itu saja dalam satu soal pun ada anak soal yang sekitar empat soal. Untung saja Ichigo, Kusaka dan yang tidak mendapat hukuman bersyukur dalam hati.

Mereka belajar dengan serius dan penuh konsentrasi penuh hingga pelajaran usai. Bagi yang pintar matematika mereka juga mendengarkan dengan seksama dan baik. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan waktu pulang pun sudah tiba, para murid bernapas lega sejenak. Ichigo pun bergegas menuju tempat les pianonya sebelum kursus mata pelajaran yang lain.

Bagaimana tidak setiap hari ia lakukan ini sampai hari minggu sehingga ia punya waktu istirahat yang sedikit, ia kursus sampai jam 8 malam dan setelah itu ia belajar kembali di rumah hingga jam 10. Ichigo melihat Kaien sudah berada di parkiran, ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan siap untuk di antar ke tempat kursusnya.

Kaien sebenarnya ingin membicara hal ini dengan guru di tempat kursus Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo melarangnya. Karena jika ayahnya mengetahui bisa-bisa kakaknya mendapat hukuman seperti dirinya dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak lama Ichigo sampai di tempat kursus pianonya, saat mau keluar Kaien menahan tanganya dan berpesan agar ia menjaga dirinya, Ichigo mengiyakan dengan senyuman tipis yang bisa di lihat Kaien. Setelah Ichigo masuk ke dalam Kaien pun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk praktek di sana.

Ichigo kembali mengulang pelajaran kemarin lalu sang guru yaitu Rose mendengarkan dengan baik. Nyaris tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali, akan tetapi tanganya kembali sakit saat bermain piano. Ichigo menahan dan tetap melanjutkan permainannya. Rose melihat ada keanehan dengan Ichigo tetapi ia mau melihat seberapa jauh Ichigo bertahan. Tepat jam 6 sore Ichigo pergi ke tempat kursus mata pelajaran yang lain yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Ia pun langsung menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3, para guru yang mengajar di sana bingung kenapa murid sepandai Ichigo masih di kursuskan juga? Teman Kaien pun berada di sana tetapi ia juga tidak tahu kenapa alasannya, Ichigo selalu mendapat nilai bagus di tempat kursus itu.

Setelah kursus selesai Ichigo ia mendapat sms dari kakaknya, ia di suruh datang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa luka di tangannya dan mengajak makan walau sudah malam tetapi sebuah tempat makan masih buka. Secara tidak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang terburu-buru juga, tetapi setelah minta maaf Ichigo langsung pergi. Pemuda itu tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Setelah Ichigo mendapat perawatan dari kakaknya, ia bertanya kenapa Kaien menyuruhnya datang? Kaien menjelaskan ia mendapat telepon dan Rose guru piano Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu. Mereka pun pergi makan sebelum pulang, Kaien sudah memberitahu kepada Karin mereka tidak makan di rumah.

Tepat jam 9 malam semua orang di rumah sudah tidur Kaien dan Ichigo baru pulang, Ichigo langsung ke kamarnya untuk belajar kembali dan menyiapkan untuk besok pagi, setelah ia membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Kaien pergi menuju ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ichigo. Kaien memeriksa Ichigo sudah tidur atau belum? Ia melihat Ichigo tertidur di atas meja belajarnya saat sedang belajar, benar saja dugaan Kaien.

Ia cemas dengan kondisi badan Ichigo jika terus-menerus di paksakan seperti ini, dengan perlahan ia memindahkan Ichigo ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Kaien membantu memberskan buku Ichigo ke dalam tas, ia pun mencium kening adiknya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Pagi hari datang dengan cepat, dan matahari bersinar dengan cerah di langit biru yang indah. Kaien masuk ke kamar Ichigo untuk membangunkannya, karena ia tidak mau melihat adiknya mendapat hukuman terus menerus di setiap saat.

"Ichi..." Ucap Kaien saat melihat kamar Ichigo sudah rapih dan ia tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Aniki, Aku sudah bangun." Kata Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian sekolahnya dengan lengkap.

"Ichi, kau sakit? Mukamu sedikit pucat." Gumam Kaien melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan cemas dan menyentuh mukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja aniki. Tidak usah cemas." Ichigo menjawab dengan pelan dan tidak mau sang kakak menjadi cemas.

"Kan udah aniki bilang, jangan di forsil Ichi. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu" Kaien memeluk adiknya dengan lembut.

"Iya aniki. Tapi kalau tidak begitu tousan pasti marah." Ucap Ichigo berbisik pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kaien.

"Ichi, jangan begitu. Hentikan saja, aniki tidak tega melihatmu begini terus." Seru Kaien lalu menepuk ke dua sisi muka Ichigo pelan.

"Tapi... Kata-kata tousan benar aniki" Jawab Ichigo dengan menunduk dan sambil mengingat perkataan waktu itu.

"Ichi... Tapi kalau begitu kau tidak akan kuat. Kau bukan boneka Ichi yang harus menuruti setiap perkataan tousan, aniki akan bicara kepada tousan nanti." Kaien menatap adiknya yang masih menunduk.

"Aku tahu ... Aku mohon jangan biarkan tetap seperti ini, aku tidak mau Aniki, Yuzu dan Karin di perlakukan seperti aku. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan seperti ini aniki… Aku…." Ichigo memotong ucapannya yang tidak bisa di lanjutkannya.

"Ichi, baiklah. Maaf aniki tidak bisa melindungi dan menjagamu dengan benar." Kaien sekali lagi memeluk Ichigo untuk memberikannya kehangatan. "Ichi... Ayo sarapan, nanti kau terlambat."

"Iya... Arigatou aniki." Ichigo membalas pelukan sang kakak, seperti ini yang membuat Ichigo nyaman. Kakaknya yang memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak di berikan oleh ayahnya.

"Douita Ichi... Sudah jangan di pikirkan ya." Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan dan Ichigo hanya diam saja. "Aniki tunggu di bawah ya." Kaien menutup pintu perlahan dan meninggalkn Ichigo yang masih diam. Ia menghela napas setelah berada di luar dan menuju ke ruang makan. Ichigo keluar kamar setlah merapihkan pakaiannya dan mengambil tas yang sudah di siapkan.

Ichigo dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, lalu ia menunggu Kaien di luar rumah. Kaien pun keluar setelah tidak beberapa lama dari dalam, setiap pagi memang selalu seperti ini. Mereka pun brangkat ke sekolah setelah mengantar adik-adik perempuan mereka ke sekolahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai, Ichigo turun setelah sampai, dan Kaien memberikan bekal kepadanya.

"Hati-hati ya, kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aniki ok." Kaien menepuk pundak adiknya pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Iya aniki..." Ichigo melihat ke Kaien lalu mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di lantai.

"Bagus... Sampai nanti ya." Kaien pun pergi ke menuju ke ruang guru setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ichigo pun pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua akan tetapi ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Gomen nasai. Aku tidak melihat" Ichigo membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di lantai dan mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

"Aku juga terburu-buru tadi. Ini kacamatamu… Tunggu semalam aku juga menabrakmu kan? Maaf ya yang semalam aku tidak sengaja." pemuda itu membantu membereskan barang-barang Ichigo dan memberikan kacamatanya.

"Arigatou... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku permisi dulu." Ichigo memakai kembali kacamatanya dan teringat kejadian semalam saat ingin pergi ke tempat kakaknya.

"baiklah… ah! aku lupa menanyakan namanya lagi… pasti itu dia? Akhirnya kita betemu lagi." ucap Shuuhei dengan pasti dan tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo pergi ke kelas.

TBC

Ichi: nasib-nasib apes banget… Kena lagi di fic ini author…

Shuu: aku juga kena…

Udah terima aja habis tidak ada yang cocok untuk di siksa lagi sih…

Ichi dan Shuu: *pundung berduaan di pojokan*

Hitsu: terima kasih yang sudah membaca.

Kusa: sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.

All: RNR Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ye Update….

Gomen lama updatenya minna-san.

Ichi: Mohon di maklumi tugas yang banyak terus melanda author.

Kusa: Semoga terhibur dengan fic ini.

Shuu: Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi M).**

**Genre: Family, Friends, Romantis, Hurt/comport.**

**Warnig: Gaje,**** Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC, Lemon (Maybe di chap akhir), Yaoi.**

**Pair: Shuuhei x Ichigo, Kensei x Kaien.**

**A/N: Kaien: aniki.**

**Ichigo: Nii-san. **

**Tanda '': bicara dalam hati**

**Summary: Ichigo seorang siswa prodigy di sekolahnya. Hari-harinya di habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Ia selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang murid baru. Apakah murid baru ini bisa membantu Ichigo untuk keluar dari tekanan-tekanan yang di alaminya?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo menghela napas sejenak, tidak di sangka ia bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyadari bel sudah berbunyi dan semua murid sudah datang.

"Ohayo anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Shuuhei silahkan masuk"Kata Isane sensei mempersilhkan murid pindahan itu masuk.

"Ohayou minna-san, yoroshiku watashiwa Shuuhei Muguruma, saya pindahan dari luar negeri. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Shuuhei memerperkenalkan dirinya di depan semuanya.

'Datang juga.' Ucap Kusaka dalam hati dan lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah, Shuuhei-kun tempat dudukmu di sebelah kurosaki-kun." Kata Isane memberitaukan tempat duduk yang kosong. "Kurosaki kun..."

"Iya sensei." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya dan melihat pemuda itu lagi yang ternyata sekelas dengannya.

'Jadi benar dia, Ichi-chan yang dulu tapi apa dia udah ingat?_'_ Gumam Shuuhei seraya melihat ke arah Ichigo dengan tersenyum. Mereka yang melihat menjadi bingung dengan hal ini.

"Silahkan, kau bisa pinjam buku dengan Kurosaki-Kun." Ucap Isane sensei pun mulai mengajar fisika.

"Hei kita bertemu lagi ya, tentunya tanpa bertabrakan lagi. Aku Shuuhei Muguruma, salam kenal. Aku boleh pinjam bukunya?" Kata Shuuhei duduk di sebelah ichigo dan berbicara pelan.

"Iya... Aku Ichigo... Ichigo kurosaki. Silahkan." Kata Ichigo seraya melihatnya yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

"Arigatou Ichi kun." Shuuhei membuka buku itu n d pakai bersama 'Dia sudah banyak berubah rupanya, susah juga nih.' Gumam Shuuhei dalam hati.

"Douita Shuuhei-san, bisa lanjutkan nanti? Sensei sedang menjelaskan." Ichigo pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan konsentrasi kembali ke pelajaran.

"Baiklah." Kata Shuuhei pun setuju dengan pendapat Ichigo. 'Tapi tambah manis aja Ichi-chan. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya ya? Sepertinya susah, tapi semangat Shuuhei!' Shuuhei pun juga mendengarkan penjelasan dari Isane sensei. Selama pelajaran ketika Ichigo mengerjakan latihan yang di berikan, tangannya bergetar. Tapi Shuuhei tahu Ichigo sedang menahan sesuatu. Setelah mendengar dari Kaien dan Kensei, ternyata benar ketika ia melihat senderi. Jam pelajaran pertama pun selesai Shuuhei melihat Ichigo yang sedang mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran ke dua, ia melihat sebuah peraban terdapat di tangan kirinya.

Saat ingin bertanya guru yang mengajar selanjutnya pun masuk, ia mengurungkan bertanya saat ini dan pasti Ichigo menolak di ajak bicara saat ini. Tetapi Shuuhei tidak pantang menyerah begitu saja, ia akan bertanya kepada Ichigo pada saat jam Istirahat nanti. Rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar membuat ia melirik sesekali ke arah Ichigo yang sedang mencatat penjelesan sang guru. Shuuhei pun menghela napas pelan dan ia pun memilih konsen ke pelajaran. Jam istirahat pun datang dengan begitu cepat, Ichigo yang ingin ke perpustakaan tapi di tahan oleh Shuuhei.

"Ne, Ichi-kun." Panggil Shuuhei pelan dan menatap Ichigo dengan penuh arti.

"Iya, ada apa Shuuhei-san?" Jawab Ichigo tentunya dengan kebingung. Dan baru kali ini ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara selain Kusaka, Rukia, dan Renji.

"Aku kan murid baru di sini, bisa ajak aku kenalkan sekolah ini. Kalau aku sendiri yang ada aku ke sasar lagi." Ucap Shuuhei dengan candaan agar Ichigo tertawa walau hasilnya tetap gagal.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Apa tidak bisa dengan yang lain saja?" Ichigo menjawab dengan ragu dan secara halus agar tidak menyinggung Shuuhei.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja ya. Aku belum kenal yang lain Dan hanya Ichi-kun yang aku kenal." Kata Shuuhei lagi dan sedikit memohon pada Ichigo.

"Ichi-kun temanilah Shuuhei-kun ya? Kau maukan?" Ucap Kusaka yang datang ke tempat duduk mereka bersama dengan Rukia dan Renji.

"Tapi… Tidak bisa Kusa-nii saja?" Kata Ichigo mencoba menolak lagi tapi sepertinya ia harus menjawab iya untuk saat ini. "B.. Baiklah aku mau."

"Arigatou, Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei senang akhirnya Ichigo menerima ajakannya untuk berkeliling sekolah.

" Shuuhei-kun, perkenalkan Ini Rukia Kuchiki dan Renji Abarai" Kata Kusaka memperkenalkan Renji dan Rukia kepada Shuuhei.

"Salam kenal, senang bertemu kalian. Ne Ichi-kun ayo, nanti keburu masuk" Ucap Shuuhei mengajak Ichigo pergi sekarang, Ichigo hanya menggangguk saja menerima ajakkannya.

"Good luck ya." Bisik Kusaka pelan di telinga Shuuhei dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ichi-kun kenapa diam saja? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Shuuhei saat sedang berhenti di depan ruang laboratorium IPA.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit kok. Rasanya aneh saja sekarang. Kenapa Shuuhei-san bicara begitu?" Ichigo menjawab dengan gugup dan tidak tahu harus apa sekarang ini.

"Aneh kenapa? Mukamu sedikit pucat. Apa kau belum makan sejak pagi? Kalau begitu kenapa kau gugup Ichi-kun dan kau cukup memanggilku Shuu-kun saja, kita sebaya kan? Jadi tidak usah formal." Tanya Shuuhei menangkap ada yang aneh dengan Ichigo sejak tadi. Shuuhei pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. 'Oh! Ini toh yang membuat Ichi-kun gelisah, apa karena ia jarang komunikasi ya? Baiklah Shuuhei kau harus bisa.' Kata Shuuhei dalam hati.

"Aku sudah makan kok. Hanya saya aku tidak nyaman bicara di sini, bisa kita pindah tempat?" Ucap Ichigo dengan pelan dan merasa mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biasanya Ichi-kun dimana saat istirahat begini?" Tanya Shuuhei pun setuju dengan ide Ichigo. 'Ternyata benar, kau sudah banyak berubah Ichi-kun. Apa yang membuatmu jadi begini selama aku tidak di sini?' Tanya Shuuhei dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Di atap sekolah. Tapi kalau Shuuhei-san keberatan bisa cari tempat lain kok." Jawab Ichigo yang melihat ke Shuuhei dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tidak kok. Ayo kita ke sana…" Ucap Shuuhei menatap Ichigo balik dan lalu mengajaknya pergi ke atap.

"S-Shuu-kun…" Ucap Ichigo lalu menyusul Shuuhei yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan berusaha mensejajarkannya. "Tapi…" Jawab Ichigo masih dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dan melwati semua murid-murid yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa Ichigo tidak biasanya bersama orang lain? Dan di tambah Shuuhei adalah anak baru.

"Sudahlah." Jawab Shuuhei tetap melanjutkan pergi ke atas atap. Sesampainya di sana Shuuhei melihat Ichigo dengan senyumannya. "Kenapa Ichi-kun?"

"Tidak kok. Soalnya baru kali ini ada yang…" Ucap Ichigo dan Shuuhei memotong perkataannya karena bingung menjelaskannya.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Kata Shuuhei mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak hanya beberapa centi meter saja.

"S-Shuu-kun…" Ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit gugup dan entah kenapa ia merasa kenal dengan Shuuhei.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan Ichi-kun… Maaf ya, ternyata benar di sini tenang." Ucap Shuuhei seraya berjalan untuk melihat pemandangan kota yang terlihat dengan jelas.

"I-iya… Aku suka di sini karena tenang dan sunyi. Jadi bisa konsentrasi untuk belajar." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan melihat Shuuhei yang masih menatap ke arah kota.

"Begitu. Aku mengerti Ichi-kun. Pantas saja kau bisa mempertahankan prestasimu, tapi aku mau tanya satu hal, boleh?" Tanya Shuuhei kepada Ichigo yang tidak begitu jauh dengannya dan menatapnya kembali.

"Iya, mau tanya apa?" Kata Ichigo menatapnya dengan bingung. Pertanyaan apa yang akan di sampaikannya?

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat membereskan buku, kau terluka Ichi-kun?" Tanya Shuuhei menatapnya dengan tenang walau dalam hatinya ada rasa cemas.

"Itu… Hanya luka kecil saja kok, Aniki sudah mengobatiku." Ichigo menjawabnya pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh Shuuhei.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi Ichi-kun menahan sakit?" Tanya Shuuhei dengan tepat dan membuat Ichigo semakin kaget.

"Masih sedikit sakit saja Shuu-kun, kenapa bertanya begitu? Padahal kita baru saja kenalkan?" Jawab Ichigo yang semakin bingung, apa yang di maksudkan oleh Shuuhei?

"Kenapa ya? nanti kau juga tahu Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei berjalan mendekat ke Ichigo lalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ichi-kun kalau ada masalah cerita saja. Walau kita baru kenal dan bertemu, aku akan menjadi teman Ichi-kun. Karena aku ingin melindungi dan menjaga Ichi-kun." Shuuhei melanjutkan ucapannya dan menatap mata amber Ichigo.

"S-Shuu-kun? Arigatou." Kata Ichigo merasa nyaman saat Shuuhei berkata seperti itu.

"Sama-sama, Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei masih menatap Ichigo karena tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun. Shuuhei secara tidak sengaja melihat memar di pundaknya. "Ichi-kun, pundakmu kenapa?" Tanya Shuuhei saat melihatnya di pundak Ichigo.

"Itu... Aku mohon jangan ceritakan kepada Kaien-sensei. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya." Jawab Ichigo dengan lirih dan tidak sanggup menatap ke Shuuhei.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ceritakan." Ucap Shuuhei lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Jangan cemas, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapa pun." Ucapnya lagi lalu mengangkat dagu Ichigo sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Arigatou." Ucap Ichigo dengan tersenyum lembut, Shuuhei pun tidak bisa menahan lagi lalu ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. Ichigo menjadi malu-malu dan kembali menunduk. Tidak heran jika Ichigo bersikap begini karena ia jarang di perlakukan begini oleh orang lain.

"Sama-sama Ichi-kun, ayo masuk ke kelas." Ucap Shuuhei seraya mengajak Ichigo kembali ke kelas. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Shuuhei ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka kaget melihat Ichigo masuk Bersama Shuuhei, tetapi Ichigo hanya diam saja menanggapi hal itu. Tidak lama guru yang mengajar bahasa Inggirs yaitu Soifon sensei masuk ke kelas dan mulai mengajar. Saat pelajaran berlangsung Ichigo merasakan kepalanya begitu berat dengan tiba-tiba, tetapi ia masih menahanya juga.

Shuuhei melihat ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Entah kenapa Shuuhei khawatir dengan keadaan Ichigo yang sekarang, mukanya begitu pucat menahan sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Shuuhei berbisik pelan kepada Ichigo berusaha membujuknya agar ke UKS saja, tetapi Ichigo menolaknya. Shuuhei menghela napas pelan, ternyata sifatnya yang satu ini tidak bisa hilang juga. Shuuhei mengeluarkan obat yang selalu ia bawa jika di perlukan, dan memberinya kepada Ichigo satu table. Ichigo segera meminum obat itu untuk mengurangi sakit di kepalanya. Ia pun kembali mengerjakan latihan yang di berikan Soifon sensei dengan serius, Shuuhei yang pintar dalam bahasa Inggris juga mengajari Ichigo karena ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh.

Bel berbunyi semua murid mengumpulkan tugas yang di berikan tadi. Shuuhei mengumpulkan tugasnya dan tugas Ichigo. Tidak jauh Kusaka melihat Ichigo yang sedang menahan sesuatu, ia cemas dnegan sepupunya ini. Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kusaka mendekati Ichigo dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, Ichigo melihat Kusaka yang berada di depannya.

"Ichi-kun, mukamu pucat begitu ke UKS saja ya?" Ucap Kusaka sambil membujuk Ichigo agar mau pergi ke UKS.

"Tidak usah Kusa-nii, aku masih kuat kok." Gumam Ichigo pelan tapi Shuuhei dan Kusaka masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah! Dasar kau itu, baiklah tapi jangan di paksakan." Ucap Kusaka sedikit berbisik dan menghela napas pelan.

"Iya Kusa-nii, tidak usah cemas aku baik-baik saja." Gumamnya pelan dan tersenyum tipis menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, Shinji-sensei sudah datang." Ucap Kusaka ketika melihat Shinji sensei sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Kusaka pun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Ichi-kun kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shuuhei saat melihat Ichigo yang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Iya, Shuu-kun. Lebih baik sekarang fokus ke pelajaran dan tidak usah cemas kepadaku." Jawab Ichigo dengan suara kecil agar tidak menggangu yang lain.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi istirahat kau ikut aku ya?" Kata Shuuhei lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihanya kembali.

"Iya Shuu-kun." Ucap Ichigo dan menggaguk pelan lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari senseinya. Sesekali Shuuhei melihat Ichigo yang sedang menulis, ia khawatir dengan Ichigo yang kondisinya menurun saat ini. Dari dulu ia tahu sifat Ichigo yang satu ini, selalu memaksakan dirinya jika sedang dalam keadaan begini.

Shuuhei menghela napas pelan ada yang sifat Ichigo benar-benar berubah, dan masih ada yang melekat dalam dirinya. Ichigo tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dan mencemaskan dirinya. Sifat itulah yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Shuuhei tertawa kecil saat mengingat kejadian saat mereka bersama ketika waktu kecil.

Ichigo yang tidak pandai berbohong kepadanya karena Shuuhei sudah tahu semuanya, sehingga waktu di jahili oleh teman-temannya Shuuhei yang selalu melindungi Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan Shuuhei mempunyai rasa sayang kepada Ichigo melebihi seorang sahbata dan kakak. Ya bertindak sebagai kakak bagi Ichigo itulah yang di rasakannya waktu dulu, memang usia mereka terpaut satu tahun. Dan Ichigo selalu memanggil Shuuhei dengan sebutan Shuu-nii, tapi semenjak itu Ichigo melupakan hal itu. Ia pun tidak menyadari jam istirahat sudah datang dan Ichigo sudah pergi entah kemana? Yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Shuuhei-kun, ayo makan siang bersama kami." Ucap seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut pendek.

"Maaf tapi aku ada urusan, jadi aku duluan ya." Ucap Shuuhei dengan halus lalu segera pergi mencari Ichigo dan membawa bekalnya. Ia pun mencari Ichigo ke atas atap sekolah dan benar Ichigo sudah ada di sana dengan buku dan makanan yang ia bawa. "Ternyata di sini Ichi-kun, aku mencari-carimu lo." Kata Shuuhei dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Shuu-kun? Aku memang di sini sejak tadi. kenapa mencariku? Shuu-kun tidak bersama teman-teman." Ucap Ichigo melihat Shuuhei sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka bekalnya.

"Tidak ah! Aku tidak suka bersama perempuan yang sifatnya kaya gitu, lebih enakan di sini saja. Dan bersama Ichi-kun sekalian aku mau belajar juga. Tadi sih aku di ajak tapi aku menolaknya." Ucap Shuuhei sambil tertawa kecil lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Shuu-kun apa tidak apa-apa menolaknya seperti itu? Arigatou Shuu-kun." Ucap Ichigo setelah selesai makan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan teman Ichi-kun jadi tidak akan aku biarkan Ichi-kun sendirian." Ucap Shuuhei masih menatap Ichigo yang hanya diam saja.

"A-arigatou Shuu-kun." Gumam Ichigo dengan tersenyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain termasuk ke keluarganya.

"Douita. Eh? Ichi-kun kenapa? Aku salah ya?" Ucap Shuuhei dengan sedikit panik melihat Ichigo menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, Shuu-kun tidak salah kok. Aku hanya senang bisa seperti ini, dari dulu tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Renji dan Rukia juga menjaga jarak denganku." Kata Ichigo dengan nada yang bisa di dengar oleh Shuuhei yaitu nada gembira.

"Begitu ya. Jangan cemas aku akan selalu bersama Ichi-kun apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Shuuhei lalu menghapus air mata Ichigo yang maish mengalir di wajahnya.

"A-Arigatou Shuu-kun. Ukh…" Kata Ichigo dengan sedikit kesakitan yang menyerang kepalanya lagi.

"Douita. Ichi-kun sakit lagi kah?" Ucap Shuuhei dengan cemas dan berpindah di depan Ichigo.

"Iya hanya sedikit Shuu-kun. Bisa bangunkan aku nanti ketika masuk?" Gumam Ichigo pelan dan tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya lagi.

"Baiklah Ichi-kun aku akan membangunkanmu. Tidurlah, kau pasti kelelahan." Ucap Shuuhei pelan dan memanggku Ichigo yang sudah tidur pulas. 'Cepat sekali tidurnya, Ichi-kun pantas saja rupanya ini toh. Kau sedikit demam Ichi-kun, selalu saja memaksakan diri.' Ucap Shuuhei dalam hati dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celanya. Lalu membasahi dengan air yang ada dan mengompreskan ke Ichigo.

Shuuhei pun menjaga Ichigo sambil memakan bekalnya yang belum sama sekali ia makan. Setelah selesai ia penasaran dengan buku yang di bawa Ichigo, Shuuhei pun membaca buku tersebut. Ternyata buku yang di bawa Ichigo adalah buku pelajaran dari tempat kursusnya dan pelajaran tadi, untuk di ulang lagi saat belajar oleh Ichigo. Ia pun membaca buku itu kembali dengan detail. Shuuhei melihat Ichigo masih tidur pulas, ia tidak tega untuk membangunkanya padahal sebentar lagi masuk.

"Ngg…" Gumam Ichigo terbangun saat Shuuhei mengelus kepalanya sambil membaca buku. Shuuhei menyadari Ichigo sudah bangun tidur, ia pun tersnyum lembut.

"Sudah, bangun Ichi-kun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap Shuuhei melihat Ichigo yang sudah bangun tanpa harus ia bangunkan.

"Sudah lebih baik Shuukun, arigatou" Ucap Ichigo lalu menyentuh keningnya terdapat sapu tangan, Shuuhei membantu Ichigo untuk duduk kembali. Bel pun berbunyi nyaring ke sepenjuru sekolah. "Ini punya Shuu-kun? Maaf merepotakan ya?" Gumam Ichigo pelan dan mengambil sapu tangan itu.

"Iya itu punya ku Ichi-kun, tenang saja. Tidak merepotkan kok, kau sedikit demam makanya aku mengompresmu. Masih agak panas tapi sudah turun di bandingkan tadi, lebih baik ke UKS saja Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei seraya mengecak kening Ichigo dengan tangan dan membujuknya dengan cara halus.

"Iya Shuu-kun. Tidak usah aku tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran." Gumam Ichigo sambil memebereskan bukunya dan tempat makan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa Ichi-kun, ayo ke kelas. Kita sepertinya telat masuk." Kata Shuuhei bangun dari duduknya dan merenggakan badanya yang terasa kaku.

"Iya Shuu-kun." Ucap Ichigo pun bangun juga akan tetapi ia limbung dan hampir saja jatuh jika Shuuhei tidak menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichi-kun?" Tanya Shuuhei yang masih menahan tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shuu-kun, arigatou sudah menolongku." Jawab Ichigo dengan pelan dan melepaskan dari pegangan Shuuhei. "Ayo, nanti kita tidak di ijinkan masuk." Ucap Ichigo mengajak Shuuhei masuk ke kelas.

"Ichi-kun douita, ayo…" Ucap Shuuhei pun menyusul Ichigo yang sudah mendahuluinya. Mereka pun bergegas ke kelas agar tidak mendapat hukuman dari sang guru. "Permisi sensei, maaf kita terlambat" Kata Shuuhei meminta izin pada Kensei Sensei yang sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk dan jangan di ulangi lagi ya. Cepat ke tempat duduk kalian, pelajaran sudah mau di mulai." Jawab Kensei-sensei mengijikan Shuuhei dan ichigo masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ichigo-kun kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Kensei sensei saat menyadari wajah Ichigo yang pucat.

"Tidak kok Sensei, saya tidak sedang sakit." Jawab Ichigo saat sudah sempai tempat duduknya.

"baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya" Ucap Kensei sensei dan mulai pelajaran terakhir hari itu. 'Hah! Kai-koi, adikmu itu benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan orang lain ya? sudah jelas-jelas ketahuan ia sedang sakit. Nanti aku beritahu dia saja.' Gumam Kensei sensei dalam hatinya dan ia mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan di pelajari.

Ichigo menghela napas pelan dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang di ajarkan sekarang. Ia tahu pasti Kensei sensei akan memberitahu kan Kaien kakaknya setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Ia pun tidak ambil pusing tentang hal ini, Shuuhei menggeleng kepalanya pelan melihat Ichigo yang begini. Ia melirik kearah Ichigo yang serius mencatat penjelasan yang penting dari Kensei sensei. Shuuhei semakin bingung dengan ini semua, kenapa Ichigo sepertinya takut dengan sesuatu? Apa ia di tekan oleh seseorang? Ia pun menghela napas pelan, nanti ia tanyakan saja pada kakaknya Kensei, sama seperti Ichigo kakanya Shuuhei menjadi guru di sekolah itu.

Selama dalam pelajaran ia berfikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Ichigo menjalani ini semua. Aha! Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Ichigo, tinggal dia bicarakan kepada Kensei dan Kaien saja. Setuju atau tidak dengan ide dia? Tidak terasa jam pulang pun datang.

"Ichi-kun, ayo pulang. Kau mau ke ruang guru?" Tanya Shuuhei ketika ia mau pulang bersama kakaknya tetapi ia harus pergi ke ruang guru dulu.

"Iya Shuu-kun, aku mau keruang guru." Jawab Ichigo dan ternyata tujuan mereka sama.

"Kalau begitu kita bareng saja ke sananya." Kata Shuuhei seraya mengajak Ichigo bareng ke sananya. Ichigo pun mengaguk pelan dan berjalan bersama ke ruang guru yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kelas Ichigo. "Permisi." Kata Shuuhei ketika masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Ah! Panjang umur kalian, baru saja di omongin. Ayo Ichigo-kun, Shuuhei-kun, silahkan masuk." Ucap salah satu guru yang sedang berbicara dengan Kensei dan Kaien.

"Iya Sensei." Ucap Shuuhei dan Ichigo secara bersamaan. Mereka pun masuk dan menuju meja tempat Kensei dan Kaien.

"Ichigo." Panggil Kaien saat Ichigo baru saja datang bertemu dengannya. "Dasar baka." Ia menjitak adiknya itu pelan.

"Sakit aniki." Gumam Ichigo meringis kesakitan ketika mendapat jitakan sayang, para guru yang lain sudah tidak heran melihat keakraban Kaien dan Ichigo.

"Hah! Dasar kau itu. Hari ini tidak usah ke sana dan ikut aniki ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kaien dengan tegas dan tidak bisa di bantah lagi.

"Tapi aniki aku harus ke sana." Ucap Ichigo menolak ajakan sang kakak dan meninggalkan tempat kursusnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Shuuhei hanya terbengong-bengong saja melihat mereka begini.

"Sudahlah, kau sedang sakit. Aku sudah tahu dari Kensei-sensei dan Kusaka. Tadi ia ke sini karena mencemaskan dirimu." Kata Kaien lalu menatap adiknya dengan lekat, begini kalau keduanya sama-sama egois.

"Ano, Kaien-sensei kalau itu kita bicarakan di luar saja. Tidak enak dengan guru-guru yang lain" Kata Shuuhei mencairkan suasana yang sempat menengang.

"Yang dikatakan Shuuhei benar, ayo kita bicarakan sekalian pulang saja." Ucap Kensei menyetujui pendapat adiknya ini.

"Baiklah ayo." Gumam Kaien pelan lalu mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan dengan para guru yang ada di sana. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat parkiran di sekolah itu.

"Aniki, aku mohon tolong izinkan aku pergi. Aku tidak mau aniki nanti kena." U cap Ichigo dengan lirih dan memohon pada kakaknya.

"Ichigo, dengarkan aniki ya. Kau sedang sakit dan aniki tidak mau sakitmu semakin parah." Ucap Kaien seraya menyentuh kedua mukanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aniki kalau tidak begitu pasti…" Ucap Ichigo dengan lirih dan memeluk kakaknya dengan lembut.

"Ichigo, tidak bisakah sekali saja kau turuti permintaan aniki? Aniki menyayangimu Ichi." Tanya Kaien membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aniki arigatou. Tapi aku harus tetap ke sana." Jawab Ichigo dengan pelan dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti Aniki akan menjemputmu. Kalau kau tidak kuat berikabar agar Aniki datang. Douita, kau memang keras kepala ya." Ucap Kaien berbisik pelan di telinga Ichigo. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau tousan mereka tahu Ichigo juga akan kena lagi, tapi jika tidak beitu Ichgo akan bertambah sakit. Ia bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Kaien-sensei maaf aku boleh bertanya? Maaf sebelumnya jika akun ikut campur dalam hal ini." tanya Shuuhei yang sudah paham dari pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Mau bicara apa Shuuhei-kun? Ini sudah bukan jam belajar jadi panggil saja Kaien-nii, itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan. " Jawab Kaien dengan candaan dan melihat kearah Shuuhei.

"Ah! Baiklah Kaien-nii. Begini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Ke Ichigo? Aku tahu hal ini karena menangkap dari pembicaraan kalian tadi dan luka di tangan Ichi-kun." Tanya Shuuhei dengan penasaran dan melihat Ichigo begitu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Shuuhei-kun, kau teman yang baik. Itu sebenarnya… Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti." Ucap Kaien menjawab pertanyaan Shuuhei dengan sopan.

"Begitu aku mengerti kok. Kalau boleh aku ingin menjaga Ichi-kun, aku akan pergi bersama Ichi-kun k tempat yang di maksudkan tadi." Kata Shuuhei dengan gugup mengenai ide yang ia sudah pikirkan baik-baik sejak tadi.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Jadwal Ichigo padat setiap harinya jadi waktu istirhatmu akan bekurang. Aku sendiri sih tidak keberatan karena ada yang bisa menjaga Ichigo saat aku tidak bersamanya. Tapi itu terserah dengan Kensei-kun dan Shuuhei-kun saja." Kata Kaien menjelaskan kegiatan Ichigo dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Kaien masih mengelus punggung adiknya dan member kehangatan yang di butuhkan Ichigo.

"Nii-san, kau setuju kan?" Tanya Shuuhei kepada Kensei yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Nii-san setuju kok. Asal kau bisa bertanggung jawab dengan keputusanmu ini dan nii-san tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh. Kecuali kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, ceritakan yang harus kau katakan dan jangan ada berusaha menyembunyikan apa pun tentang Kau dan ichi-kun. Mengerti? Dan jika kau sanggup lakukan jika itu yang terbaik." Ucap Kensei dengan detail dan jelas. Ia mengejarkan kepada adiknya menjadi orang yang betanggung jawab.

"Baik Nii-san aku sanggup. Arigatou." Kata Shuuhei dengan semangat dan tegas. Sangat persis dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku setuju Shuuhei-kun jika Kensei-kun sudah berbicara seperti itu. Oh! Ya kenapa kau melakukan sampai seperti itu? Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada adikku?" Kata Kaien menggodanya dengan pertnyaan yang membuatnya bertmbah gugup saat ini.

"Aniki jangan tanyakan yang bukan-bukan?" Kata Ichigo yan rpotes kepada Kaien karena pertanyaannya.

"Loh! Aniki kira kau tidur, karena kau diam saja dari tadi. Dasar kau ini." Kata Kaien melihat Ichigo dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. Ichigo hanya sedikit cemberut saja karena di perlakukan begini.

"Ah! Itu aku juga tidak tahu Kaien-nii, aku rasa mulai ada perasaan itu. Tapi aku memang ingin membantu dan menjaga Ichi-kun." Jawab Shuuhei ketika mereka sudah diam dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Begitu ya. Tenang saja aku percayakan Ichi-kun padamu, lagi pula aku merstuinya kalau memang begitu. Tolong dan mohon bantuannya Shuuhei-kun, aku harap kau tidak kapok dan kerepotan karena sifatnya yang keras kepala ini." Kata Kaien yang mengerti jawaban Shuuhei kepadanya, ia pun senang Ichigo memnpunyai teman yang baik. "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Aku akan mendaftarkan kau di sana dan sekelas dengan Ichigo. Ini jadwal Ichigo jadi kau bisa ingatkan dia makan nanti dan aku akan menjemput setelah kalian keluar nanti." Ucap Kaien lalu memberi sebuah kertas yang berisikan jadwal Ichigo sehari-hari.

"Iya Kaien-nii, aku akan menyimpannya dan menjaga Ichigo dengan benar." Ucap Shuuhei dan menerimanya lalu membaca sebentar. Dan benar jadwal Ichigo bisa di bilang setiap hari sangat padat. Tapi ia sudah menyanggupi semuanya dan ia harus menjalankan ini.

"Shuu-kun arigtaou, maaf aku merepotkanmu." Kata Ichigo melepaskan pelukan dari Kaien lalu menatap Shuuhei.

"Tidak apa-apa Ichi-kun ini murni keinginanku sendiri, bukan karena hanya rasa kasihan dan keterpaksaan dari diriku sendiri. Jadi jangan cemas untuk hal itu." Ucap Shuuhei menjelaskan kepda Ichigo agar ia tidak merasa bersalah.

"Begitu, Iya Shuu-kun sekali lagi honto ni arigatou." Ucap Ichigo dengan lega karena sudah mendengar penjelasaan dari Shuuhei. Setelah itu Kaien pun mengantar Ichigo dan Shuuhei ketempat Kursus Ichigo, sedangkan Kensei pergi kesuatu tempat yang tujuannya berbeda.

TBC

Ichi: Tambah kejam lo nyiksa aku thor.

Aoi: Ho, itu belum seberapa, nanti makin banyak. XD

Ichi: Dasar. *swt*

Renji: Aku keluarnya Cuma dikit.*pundung*

Aoi: Nanti juga keluar lagi kok.

Kai: Waktunya balas review. Yang pertama dari Hitsugaya Shiroren: masa gak kebayang Ichi pake kacamata? Tambah manis lo~

Kusa: Ya, begitulah Byakuya-sensei kalau memberi hukuman. Makanya aku kapok…. Siapa ya orangnya? Nanti akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

Aoi: Berikutnya: Shuukai KaiHisa: Sashiburi mo, Terima kasih atas sarannya senpai. Ye… pasti senpai… iya ini udah update.

Shuu: Dan terakhir dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: Baik, chap ke 1 akan di edit ulang. Yup, sudah update.

Kensei: terima kasih yang sudah membaca.

All: Berniat untuk RNR PLEASE. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ye akhirnya update juga sebelum menjelang uas dan maaf karena lagi vakum kemarin-kemarin.

Ichi: kebiasaan lo thor updatenya lama.

Kusa: semoga suka dengan chap yang ini ya.

Hisa: Dan terhibur tentunya dengan fic ini.

Kaien: selamat membaca….

**Bleach**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi M).**

**Genre: Family, Friends, Romantis, Hurt/comport.**

**Warnig: Gaje,**** Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC, Lemon (Maybe di chap akhir), Yaoi.**

**Pair: Shuuhei x Ichigo, Kensei x Kaien.**

**A/N: Kaien: aniki.**

**Ichigo: Nii-san. **

''**: bicara dalam hati**

**Summary: Ichigo seorang siswa prodigy di sekolahnya. Hari-harinya di habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Ia selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang murid baru. Apakah murid baru ini bisa membantu Ichigo untuk keluar dari tekanan-tekanan yang di alaminya?**

Chapter 3

Sesampainya di tempat kursus Shuuhei dan Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam setelah Kaien berbicara dengan Rose sensei. Kaein pun tidak lupa terus mengingatkan pesan kepada Ichigo, ia pun mengganguk sebagai jawabannya. Sebelum pergi Kaien mencium kening Ichigo lembut, sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya terhadap adik yang di sayanginya. Shuuhei yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja, Kaien pun pergi ke rumah sakit.

Ichigo hanya mengulang lagu yang ia pelajari sebelumnya dan satu lagu yang baru saja ia pelajari. Kaien dan Shuuhei sudah meminta izin karena kondisi Ichigo yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bejalar lebih lama lagi dan ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Shuuhei yang juga sudah terdaftar menjadi murid di sana dan pemapilan pertamanya ia memainkan lagu yang di berikan oleh Rose sensei, permainanaya tidak kalah dengan permainan Ichigo.

"Permainanmu bagus Shuuhei-kun cuma masih agak kurang saja dan Ichigo-kun permainanmu juga bagus. Pasti kalian bisa bermain duet nantinya. Hari ini cukup sampai di saja. Ichigo-kun semoga cepat sembuh ya." Ucap Rose sensei kepada mereka setelah Shuuhei dan Ichigo selesai belajar hari itu.

"Hai sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap mereka secara bersamaan dan kompak. Rose sensei pun masuk meninggalkan mereka ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Ichi-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Shuuhei yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo dan manatapnya lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik kok Shuu-kun, walau agak pusing sedikit saja." Jawab Ichigo yang bersandar pada sofa dan membalas senyuman Shuuhei.

"Hm… Ya tapi agak panas sih." Ucap Shuuhei lalu menyentuh kening Ichigo dengan punggung tanganya. "Nah, masih ada waktu untuk istirahat. Aku belikan makanan ya, tunggu sebentar Ichi-kun." Kata Shuuhei lagi lalu pergi ke sebuah toko roti yang bersebelahan dengan tempat kursus piano.

"Arigatou Shuu-kun." Kata Ichigo saat Shuuhei sudah kembali dan memberikan sebuah roti dan susu hangat untuknya.

"Douita Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. "makanlah dulu Ichi-kun, nanti kau bertambah sakit."

"Iya, Um… Shuu-kun tidak makan?" Kata Ichigo sambil meminum susu tersbut dan membuka roti coklatnya.

"Sudahlah kau makan saja, aku sudah ada kok." Ucap Shuuhei membuka roti rasa moca punyanya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu dan maaf ya Shuu-kun, aku jadi merepotkan terus seperti ini." Kata Ichigo pelan sambil memakan roti.

"Hei Ichi-kun, tidak usah berbicara begitu. Sudah aku katakan bukan, Ichi-kun sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Jadi jangan bilang begitu aku tidak menyukai kalau Ichi-kun begini dan berbicara begitu padaku." Kata Shuuhei meraih kedua sisi wajah Ichigo sehingga mereka saling betatapan satu sama lain dan berbicara dengan serius.

"Shuu-kun arigtaou." Kata Ichigo dengan terseyum lembut kepadanya.

"Douita, lanjutkan saja makannya." Ucap Shuuhei lalu mengelus pelan kepala Ichigo. 'Senyuman itulah yang aku ingin lihat darimu Ichi-kun.' Ucap Shuuhei dalam hati dan tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri merasa canggung dengan keadaan yang begini tetapi ia mencoba bersikap lebih tenang.

Selama Shuuhei dan Ichigo berbicara ringan sambil menunggu jam beriktunya, Rose sensei memperhatikan dari dalam ruangan kerjanya. Tepat jam 6 sore Ichigo dan Shuuhei pamit kepada Rose sensei. Tidak lama mereka pun sampai di tempat kursus berikutnya dan langsung ke kelas setelah Shuuhei di beritahukan sudah terdaftar di sana. Ichigo memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela dan Shuuhei bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Ichigo. Mereka tidak menunggu terlalu lama dan murid yang ada di kelas itu hanya berjumlah 20 orang termasuk Shuuhei, guru yang akan mengajar mereka sudah datang dan mulai pengajarannya.

Ichigo mendengarkan pelajaran fisika dengan baik dan Shuuhei juga mencatat semua yang di jelaskan oleh sang guru. Tetapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena demam yang di deritanya, tanpa sengaja ia tertidur ketika masih dalam belajar. Shuuhei melihat Ichigo yang tertidur dengan pulas lalu ia pun melapaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan ke Ichigo. Ia pun kembali mencatat untuk membantu Ichigo belajar nantinya.

Sesekali Shuuhei melihat Ichigo sama sekali tidak tergangagu ketika dalam suasana belajar. Tidak terasa jam pelajaran pun berganti dengan pelajaran yang lain, Shuuhei yang ingin membangunkannya tetapi tidak tega. Sehingga ia membiarkannya saja untuk kali ini dan ia terseyum lembut kepada Ichigo yang masih tertidur meski Ichigo tidak dapat melihatnya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat pelajaran hari itu pun sudah selesai. Shuuhei merenggakan badannya yang kaku dan ia mengerti perasaan Ichigo yang setelah pulang sekolah harus kursus di beberapa tempat. Di rasanya sudah tidak kaku lagi Shuuhei membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan ketika ia ingin membangunkan Ichigo ia menerima sms dari Kaien yang memberitahukan ia sudah ada di depan tempat kursus.

'Hm… Sabtu dan Minggu juga hari yang padat ya untuk Ichi-kun? Pantas saja. Lebih baik aku bangunkan saja Ichi-kun deh.' Ucap Shuuhei dalam hati dan melihat jadwal yang di berikan oleh Kaien. "Ichi-kun, ayo bangun. Ini sudah waktunya pulang." Kata Shuuhei seraya membangunkan Ichigo dengan cara lembut.

"Nghh.. S-Shuu-kun? Aku ketiduran ya?" Gumam Ichigo pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"Iya, sudah selesai tapi aku sudah mencatat semuanya kok. Ayo Kaien-nii sudah menunggu di luar." Kata Shuuhei sambil membantu Ichigo membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Iya, ini jaket Shuu-kun ya? Maaf merepotkan lagi." Ucap Ichigo saat ia menyadari jaket yang di kenakan sekarang bukanlah miliknya.

"Hm.. Iya itu punyaku dan satu hal lagi aku sudah bilang berulang kali tidak meroptkan Ichi-kun, karena kau tidak bawa makanya aku pinjamkan saja padamu. Pakai saja dulu kembalikannya bisa kapan-kapan saja. Oh Ya! aku lupa memberitahumu rumah kita bersebelahan dan kamarmu juga bersebelahan denganku, jadi kalau perlu kau tinggal memanggil ku saja." Ucap Shuuhei dengan tersnyum dan kembali mengelus kepala Ichigo. 'Aduh, kenapa aku jadi begini? Sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Manis banget aku mau memelukmu Ichi-kun.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Shuu-kun iya arigatou." Ucap Ichigo agak gugup dan nyaman ketika di perlakukan begini oleh Shuuhei.

"Sama-sama, ayo kita pulang. Tasnya biar aku bawakan dan jangan menolak." Kata Shuuhei membawakan tas Ichigo dan punya dirinya. Ichigo hanya mengganguk pelan sebagai jawaban, mereka pun pergi ke tempat Kaien.

"Ichi, Suuhei-kun. Ichi _daijobu_?" Ucap Kaien saat ia melihat mereka keluar dan cemas ketika melihat Ichigo wajahnya agak merah karena demam. "Makin panas badanmu, kita makan baru pulang. Shuuhei-kun arigatou." Kata Kaien saat menyentuh kening Ichigo dengan tangannya.

"Aniki aku hanya lelah saja." Gumam Ichigo pelan memang tak bisa di pungkirin kalau kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing.

"Douita Kaien-nii. Ichi kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Shuuhei saat melihat Ichigo terhuyung tidak bisa menahan berat badanya.

"Ichi? Aniki bantu. Baka sudah aniki katakan tadikan kau tidak usah ke sini dulu." Kata Kaien membantu Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku baik-baik saja aniki. Gomen Aniki" Gumam Ichigo pelan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Shuuhei-kun kau jaga Ichi biar aku yang nyetir, kau istirahat ototou." Kata Kaien lalu menjalan mobilnya setelah Shuuhei naik dan menjaga Ichigo di belakang. Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah tempat makan yang masih buka di malam hari, ketika sampai mereka mencari tempat yang masih kosong. "Ichi, Shuuhei-kun apa kalian sudah makan tadi?" Tanya Kaien yang sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka.

"Sudah kok Kaien-nii tapi cuma roti dan segelas susu hangat saja." Jawab Shuuhei dengan sedikit gugup kepada Kaien.

"Iya yang penting kalian makan, Ichi kenapa?" Ucap Kaien lalu melihat Ichigo memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Aniki, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Ichigo pergi menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di restoran itu.

"Shuuhei-kun tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku cemas kepda Ichigo." Ucap Kaien lalu mengejar Ichigo ke toilet. Shuuhei menggauk saja dan memperhatikan mereka yang pergi sambil menunggu pesanan datang ia mendapat sms dari Kusaka tentang teman-temannya yang tidak suka ia dekat dengan Ichigo.

'Celaka, Ichi-kun bisa-bisa? Aku harus melindungi Ichi-kun.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan semakin cemas dan ia pun membalas sms dari Kusaka.

"Ichi?" Panggil Kaien dari luar kamar mandi ia semakin cemas karena mendengar suara Ichigo yang mengeluarkan makanannya. "Ichi? Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Kaien setelah Ichigo keluar.

"Iya Aniki perutku hanya mual saja." Ucap Ichigo sambil bersandar pada dinding toilet.

"Ichi, setelah makan kita pulang nanti kau langsung istirahat saja." Kata Kaien memeluk lembut Ichigo yang sudah kelihatan lemas. Kaien bisa merasakan Ichigo mengganguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, mereka pun kembali ke dalam restoran dan melihat makanan sudah datang. Shuuhei melihat Kaien dan Ichigo sudah kembali, mereka pun makan bersama malam itu. Setelah selesai dan membayarnya mereka pun pulang karena malam sudah larut. Kaien menyetir dalam keadaan masih cemas terhadap adiknya tetapi ia tetap fokus.

Kaien pun memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi ketika sampai di rumahnya, Shuuhei membantu Kaien dengan menggendong Ichigo ke kamarnya. Kaien bernapas lega ayahnya belum pulang saat itu juga, dan ia menunjukkan kamar Ichigo ke Shuuhei. Dengan perlahan Kaien membuka kamar Ichigo dan Shuuhei pun membaringkan Ichigo perlahan di tempat tidurnya. Setelah membantu Kaien dalam beberapa hal ia pamit pulang Kaien mengantar Shuuhei hingga depan rumah, ia pun kembali ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tidurlah dengan nyenyak Ototouku sayang." Ucap Kaien ketika ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Ichigo dan menggantikan kompres yang sudah panas. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang tidur dengan pulas dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Shuuhei kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" Ucap Kensei ketika melihat adiknya yang sudah pulang.

"Iya Nii-san, demamnya naik lagi. Tapi belum tahu besok masuk apa tidak?" Kata Shuuhei dengan menghela napas pelan.

"Begitu, Hm… adik nii-san ini sedang kasmaran nih. Ada apa? Ceritakan pada nii-san?" Ucap Kensei yang menangkap kekhawatiran lain pada adiknya itu.

"Nii-san… itu baiklah aku akan ceritakan." Kata Shuuhei menceritakan semuanya pada Kensei yang ia dapat dari Kusaka.

"Begitu, berarti kau harus exstra menjaga pacarmu itu." Ucap Kensei dengan nada menggoda ke Shuuhei.

"Nii-san… aku mau ke kamar dulu." Kata Shuuhei dengan kesal lalju pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia pun menyalakan lampu dan melihat lampu kamar Ichigo masih menyala. Setelah ia mempersiapkan untuk besok dan membersihkan badannya, ia kaget kakaknya masuk ke kamarnya lalu membuka jendela dan mengetuk jendela kamar Ichigo dengan sebuah penggaris yang panjang.

"Lo, Kensei-kun, Shuuhei-kun tumben ada apa?" Ucap Kaien pelan dan membuka hanya sebagian jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Keadaaan Ichi-kun sekarang bagaimana? Shuuhei sangat khawatir lo." Gumam Kensei dengan tertawa kecil melirik adiknya yang sedikit cemberut.

"Begitu jangan cemas ia sudah tidur kok walau demamnya belum turun, arigatou atas bantuanmu Shuuhei-kun." Ucap Kaien melihat Ichigo sebentar lalu melihat mereka.

"Douita Kaien-nii. Apa besok ia masuk?" Tanya Shuuhei dengan penarasan dan ia sudah hafal pasti Ichigo memaksakan dirinya lagi.

"Kalau di tanya begitu aku bakal tidak mengijinkan ia masuk dulu tetapi pasti besok ia minta masuk. Kensei-kun apa besok kau ada tes olah raga?" Jawab Kaien dengan tertawa kecil dan bertanya ke Kensei yang berada di sebelah Shuuhei.

"Besok tidak ada kok hanya pertandingan basket saja. Ne, Shuuhei kau mau setim dengan Ichigo?" Jawab Kensei dan menggoda adiknya lagi membuat Shuuhei sedikit blushing. Kaien hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat Shuuhei jadi salting.

"A-Aniki?" Gumam Ichigo seraya membuka matanya dan mencoba bangun.

"Ichigo? Baka kenapa bangun, tidurlah lagi." Kata Kaien mendekat ke Ichigo dan masih membuka jendela kamarnya sehingga bisa terlihat jelas oleh Shuuhei dan Kensei.

"Tapi-" Ucap Ichigo dengan lemah dan melihat Kaien sedikit kabur. Ucapannya terpotong oleh Kaien yang langsung menyambung perkataannya lagi.

"Sudah kembali tidur aniki akan menjagamu. Besok kau tidak usah sekolah saja dulu." Ucap Kaien seraya membaringkan Ichigo perlahan.

"Aku mohon ijinkan aku masuk aniki." Kata Ichigo yang kaget mendengar perkataan sang kakak.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ucap Kaien pelan dan ia sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aniki? Shuu-kun, Kensei-nii." Ucap Ichigo kaget melihat Kaien memandang ke arah jendela.

"Ichi-kun lebih baik kau tidur saja sekarang nanti makin sakit dan tidak usah memikirkan besok. Kita mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau tidak istirahat." Ucap Shuuhei dari seberang tetapi bisa terdengar oleh Ichigo, Kensei dan Kaien.

"Shuu-kun.. uhuk.. a-arigtaou." Ucap Ichigo dengan melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut, ia pun kembali tertidur ketika Kaien mengelus kepalanya.

"Douita Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei dengan tersenyum juga dan ia lega suara masih terdengar oleh Ichigo lalu melihat wajahnya yang tidur dengan tenang.

"Ne Shuuhei-kun sepertinya ia nyaman bersamamu dan langsung tidur lagi ketika kau yang menyuruhnya. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman Ichigo yang seperti itu." Kata Kaien mendekat ke jendela lagi dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Begitu ya Kaien-nii. Aku senang jika Ichigo bisa tersenyum lagi." Ucap Shuuhei sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, sudah malam dan waktunya tidur, sampai bertemu besok. Oyasumi Kensei-kun, Shuuhei-kun." Kata Kaien dengan pelan dan ia juga sudah mengantuk.

"Baiklah Oyasumi Kaien-kun." Ucap Kensei seraya menutup jendela dan korden kamar Shuuhei, begitu juga dengan Kaien. Setelah itu Shuuhei pun tidur ketika Kensei sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Kaien pun menyalakan lampu kamar Ichigo dan ia mengganti kompresannya dengan yang baru, lalu membenarkan selimut yang di pakai Ichigo. Ia pun tidur di sebelah adiknya dengan keadaan seperti memeluk adiknya. Pada tengah malam Kaien terbangun karena Ichigo mengingau dalam tidurnya, ia pun menenangkan Ichigo dan mengengam tanganya. Tidak lama Ichigo kembali tenang lalu Kaien mencium puncak kepalanya.

Matahari pagi pun terbit dengan indah dan suara bernyanyi burung bisa terdengar. Ichigo bangun dan melihat kakaknya sudah bangun lebih awal dari padanya, ia pun pergi menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Memang ia masih demam dan kepalanya pusing tetapi apa boleh buat, setelah siap ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ichigo." Ucap seorang yang lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya yang ternyata dalah tousannya.

"T-Tousan.." Kata Ichigo pelan lalu berdiri dengan bersandar pada meja belajarnya.

"Semalam kau tidak belajar lagi di rumah? Berdiri dengan tegak anggkat celanamu" Ucap ayahnya yang bernama lengkap Isshin Kurosaki, ternyata ia menyiapkan sebuah hukuman untuk Ichigo.

"G-Gomen tousan." Gumam Ichigo pelan dan menuruti yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya. "I-itaii.." Ichigo meringis kesakitan ketika kedua kakinya di cambuk oleh ayahnya, Kaien yang mendengar hal itu langsung pergi ke kamar Ichigo.

"Tousan hentikan, Ichi kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Kaien menahan tangan ayahnya dan menangkap tubuh Ichigo yang limbung.

"Buat apa kau menolong adikmu ini bikin kesal saja." Kata Isshin dengan nada yang kasar bisa dengar hingga keluar rumah.

"Tousan Ichigo sedang sakit. Tousan tidak akan mengertikan. Ichi?" Ucap Kaien yang sudah kesal dengan kelakuan ayahnya terhdap Ichigo. Ia pun menggendong Ichigo ke atas kasur dan melihat Ichigo menahan sakit. "Ichi?"

"A-Aniki I-Itaii." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan Kaien mengeluarkan P3K yang ada di kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi, aniki akan mengobatimu. Tahan ya." Kata Kaien mengelus kedua wajah Ichigo lalu mengobatinya secara perlahan.

"Itai aniki.." ucap Ichigo dengan keringat deras yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Isshin yang melihat hal itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi…" Kata Kaien melihat Ichigo dengan cekatan dan lembut ia menyelesaikan pengobatannya. "Nah, sudah Ichi apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kaien lalu mengelap keringat Ichigo di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah baikkan aniki arigatou." Jawab Ichigo tersenyum lemah dan ia mengganti bajunya di bantu oleh Kaien.

"Douita, kau yakin mau berangkat sekolah Ichi?" Tanya Kaien dengan cemas yang begitu terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya Aniki." Jawab Ichigo lalu bagun dan mencoaba berdiri walau masih agak susah.

"Baiklah, ayo Ichi." Kaien mengambil tas Ichigo dan miliknya lalu membantu Ichigo berjalan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan ayah mereka sudah berangkat kerja dan mengantar kedua adik perempuannya. Ia pun makan hanya dengan Ichigo saja dan bekal untuk mereka juga sudah di siapkan oleh Yuzu. Kaien kembali naik ke atas untuk mengambil barang dan di masukkan ke tas Ichigo. Ketika selesai mencuci peralatan makan ia dan Ichigo pun siap untuk berangkat.

Ternyata keributan tadi terdengar oleh Shuuhei dan juga Kensei, mereka berangkat setelah Kaien dan Ichigo berangkat. Pada saat yang bersamaan mereka sampai secara bersama-sama masih cukup pagi mereka datang para murid yang datang belum begitu banyak. Shuuhei mengetuk kaca mobil Kaien pelan dan melihat Ichigo yang memejamkan matanya, Kaien pun keluar dari mobil.

"Ohayou Kensei-kun, Shuuhei-kun." Ucap Kaien mendekat ke mereka lalu membuka pintu mobil dimana Ichigo ada. "Ichi, kita sudah sampai." Bisik Kaien pelan di telinga Ichigo.

"Ohayou mo Kaien-kun, Ichigo-kun." Ucap Kensei membalas sapaan Kaien di pagi hari.

"Aniki…" Gumam Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan lalu keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau itu ke UKS saja." Kata Kaien mengecup kening adiknya pelan.

"Kaien-nii tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara Ichigo yang kesakitan. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Shuuhei kepada Kaien mengenai yang tdai pagi ia dengar.

"Itu… baiklah tousan marah ke Ichigo karena setelas pulang Ichigo tidak belajar kembali. Aku kira tousan mengerti Ichigo sedang sakit, tetapi tetap saja Ichigo juga di hukum." Jawab Kaien dengan lirih dan menyandar Ichigo di pundaknya.

"Begitu. Ichi-kun.." Ucap Shuuhei pelan ia mengelus wajah Ichigo lembut. Kensei dan Shuuhei sama-sama kaget mendengar yang di ucapkan oleh Kaien baru saja.

"S-Shuu-kun." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan merasakan sentuhan yang di berikan Shuuhei.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ichi-kun." Tanya Shuuhei dan membawa Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya, Ichigo kaget tiba-tiba saja Shuuhei memeluknya seperti ini.

"Shuu-kun aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawab Ichigo pelan dan membalas pelukannya.

"Douita Ichi-kun." Ucap Shuuhei lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas." Kata Kaien ketika melihat jam tangannya dan menuju ke ruang guru.

Shuuhei membantu Ichigo untuk masuk ke kelas, setelah mereka berganti pakaian olah raga. Tidak lama mereka bel pun berbunyi semua murid yang masih menuju ke kelas segera berbegegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing agar tdak terlambat sebelum guru mereka datang.

Kensei sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan memberitahukan bahwa hari itu mereka akan tanding basket. Mereka pun menuju lapangan dan segera melakukan pemanasan seblum melakukan pertandingan basket. Shuuhei melihat terus kea rah Ichigo dengan cemas, tidak lama setelah pemanasan pertandingan pun di mulai dengan tim Shuuhei dan tim Uryu.

Waktu pertandingan sudah berjalan terus dan tim Shuuhei sudah berhasil memasukkan bola basket sebanyak tiga kali. Tetapi di tim Uryu yang ingin memasukkan bola ia malah hampir mmengenai seseorang.

"Ichigo…" Ucap Shuuhei ketika menangkap Ichigo yang kehilangan keseimbangan badannya.

"Hampir saja bola ini mengenai Ichi-kun." Kata Kusaka yang menangkap bola basket yang hampir saja mengenai Ichigo tadi dan Renji juga menahan bola basket yang datang berlawanan arah. Kusaka melihat orang yang melempar bola yang di tangkap oleh Renji. Mereka yang melihatnya menjadi bingung dari mana bola yang satu lagi datang.

"Ichi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Shuuhei dengan cemas melihat Ichigo yang menahan rasa sakit. "Ichi-kun?" Panggil Shuuhei pelan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja S-Shuu-kun…" Kata Ichigo dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan napas yang tidak beraturan. "J-jangan beritahu Aniki Shuu-kun…" Bisik Ichigo pelan di telinga Shuuhei dan ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ichi-kun jangan cemaskan hal itu, ayo ke uks. Sensei saya ijin Ichi-kun sedang sakit." Ucap Shuuhei meminta izin kepada Kensei sensei untuk membawa Ichigo ke uks dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Ia pun menggendong Ichigo ala bridal setelah posisinya nyaman. 'Ringan sekali berat badan Ichi-kun.'

"Aku ikut Shuuhei-kun, Sensei lanjutkan saja pertandingannya." Kata Kusaka yang Izin juga ke Kensei sensei untuk menyelidiki siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pertandingannya. Gantikan posisi Kusaka, Shuuhei dan Ichigo." Kata Kensei dan mencari pengganti untuk mereka yang izin dan melanjutkan kembali ke pertandingan. Shuuhei bersama dengan Kusaka membawa Ichigo ke uks.

"Permisi Unohana sensei." Kata Shuuhei yang masuk ke dalam uks lalu membaringkan Ichigo di kasur yang kosong.

"Shuuhei-kun, Kusaka-kun, ada apa dengan Ichi-kun?" Tanya Unohana sensei yang melihat Ichigo yang pingsan di bawa oleh Shuuhei.

"Ichi-kun pingsan saat pelajaran olah raga sensei." Jawab Shuuhei dengan cemas melihat keringat keluar dari keningnya dan napasnya belum juga normal.

"Saya akan periksa Ichi-kun dulu." Kata Unohana Sensei berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo di baringkan lalu segera memeriksa kondisi badan Ichigo saat ini. "Ichi-kun demam tinggi jika di biarkan ia akan terkena gejala tipes, biarkan ia istirahat untuk sekarang. Saya akan berikan resep nanti bisa dan di tebus nanti di apotik dan surat izin untuk di kelas." Kata Unohana sensei melanjutkan penjelasannya dan menulis resep di sebuah kertas lalu memberikan kepada Shuuhei.

"Baik arigatou sensei." Kata Shuuhei menerima resep obat tersebut, sedangkan suratnya ia menyerahkan langsung

"Douita, saya akan keluar dulu untuk memberikan surat dan menemui kepala sekolah." Ucap Unohana Sensei seraya keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Aku keluar dulu Shuuhei-kun. Aku ada keperluan penting, nanti aku ke sini lagi." Kata Kusaka lalu berjalan keluar menuju tempat yang di tujunya.

"Baiklah Kusa-san. Ichi-kun… Cepatlah sembuh, aku tidak suka melihatmu yang begini." Ucap Shuuhei seraya mengompresnya dan mengengam tangannya. Ia menganti kompres Ichigo yang sudah hangat.

TBC

Ye terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Karena mau uas saya akan hiatus lagi.

Shuuhei: waktunya bales review, pertama dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: wah enak saja aku ka=gak mesum tahu tapi karena wajah manis ichigo makanya jadi tersenyum. Iya aku dan kusa sudah lama kenal kok dari dulu. Oi thor katanya makin keren.

Ichigo: lalu dari Hideyashu Shigemori: ini sudah update. Mohon maklum jika updatenya lama… thor katanya shu keren ficnya…

Arigatou gozaimasu Shi senpai dan Shu senpai….

Kusaka: lanjut dari Hitsugaya ShiroRen: iya makin manis kok-*di shikai shuuhei*, oi shuuhei apa-apaan sih?Sakit tahu…

Shuuhei: biar aku yang jawab. Iya makin manis dan tidak seperti ishida kok. Iya enak dapat pelukan dari Ichi terus. Mau di peluk juga Ren?

Kusaka: dasar, dan ini sudah update kok.

Kaien: beramtem mulu lo berdua. Nah lanjut dari Namikazenoah: iya Ichi sakit karena dapat hukuman terus sampai satu hari tidak makan dan karena kehujanan pada esok harinya. Yang mukul Ichi sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini dan itu sangat berhubungan sekali dengan ayah.

Hitsu: dan yang terakhir dari Kuroi Akari: ini sudah update makasih udah review, dan fic ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu.

Salam kenal Nami-san, makasih ya udah mau membaca dan review. Dan Akari-chan sudah saya jawab di Pm-kan?

All: Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Akhir kata berniat untuk RNR Please.


End file.
